nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Transmetal 2
A Transmetal 2 (alternately Transmetal II; plural Transmetals 2) is a Transformer who has been mutated to a more advanced degree than the Transmetals during the Beast Wars. Where Transmetals are marked by a mode-based inversion of biological and mechanical elements, Transmetals 2 have had those elements blended in equal parts between both modes, the result being an asymmetrical, patchwork jumble that is frequently rather monstrous.Some Transmetals 2 exhibit a degree of "supernatural" power, such as rapid healing or telekinesis. Additionally, being a Transmetal 2 seems to provide a temporary resistance to the full effects of Megatron's virus, but at the cost of losing one's Transmetallization.Contents showFiction Toy biosTransmetals 2 were the result of Megatron's cloning experiments, a hyper-aggressive breed of warriors with advanced strength and speed but also more savage impulses. Some were Predacons and some were Maximals, but all struggled to control their own violent tendencies.1Beast Wars cartoon This lasted five episodes. Then Megatron got his new invention all over it.Only Cheetor, Dinobot II, and Blackarachnia were explicitly described as Transmetals 2. Each of them was altered by an enigmatic piece of Vok technology known as the "Transmetal driver", which appeared in Megatron's possession without explanation. Despite lacking the vehicle modes of the previous Transmetals, Transmetal-2-ness was generally viewed as an enviable upgrade. Cheetor, Blackarachnia and Dinobot II all displayed some degree of "supernatural" powers, the use of which was signified by conspicuous glows in their sparks and/or eyes: Cheetor showed vague visionary tendencies Go with the Flow (which, admittedly, had happened before), enhanced healing abilities, and telekinesis; Feral Scream Part 2 Blackarachnia demonstrated telekinesis; Master Blaster and Dinobot II showed enhanced healing (although this could also be attributed to him sharing a piece of Rampage's nigh-immortal spark). Proving Grounds "Optimal Megatron" didn't roll off the tongue.Despite there being no overt involvement of the Transmetal Driver in the fiction, Megatron's dragon-form and Tigerhawk were sold as a Transmetal 2 toys. While Tigerhawk definitely had extraordinary powers, this could be explained as the result of his unique origin as the "ultimate weapon" of the Vok; Megatron's only enhanced powers seemed to be an ability to breathe fire and ice, which might have been inherent in his mode of choice and were not shown to be involved with any supernatural glowing spark powers. Cryotek's 3H bio2 described Megatron and Cryotek as Transmetals II. But "Optimal Optimus", who was upgraded in the same fashion (one body holding two sparks), was sold as a vanilla Transmetal. Beast Machines cartoon Well, that was fun.When the Maximals returned to Cybertron and encountered Megatron's virus, both the Transmetals and Transmetals 2 among them had a strange reaction. Rather than become instantly paralyzed, as apparently happened to the majority of Cybertronians exposed, they simply lost their Transmetallization. Primal, Cheetor, Rattrap, and Blackarachnia reverted to their pre-Transmetal beast modes. The Reformatting They were able to stay mobile, though glitching and amnesic, while Rhinox and Silverbolt immediately succumbed to paralysis. Revelations Part II: DescentWhen the escaped Maximals recovered via reformatting and fought their way to Megatron's citadel, they found him still a Transmetal 2, though he fervently sought to rid himself of his organic elements. He was concealed within a bulky control suit, but in moments of rage he would fall out of it and transform seemingly uncontrollably into dragon mode. Master of the House This body was eventually obliterated in a doomsday storm, End of the Line but its biological and mechanical elements were somehow made manifest in Savage/Noble and the Grand Mal. Prometheus Unbound Category:Candidates for deletion